1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security method or system based upon the application of invisible security code markings to property protected thereby. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to an antitheft security system for automotive, marine, and other valuable personal articles such as objects of art and valuable collectible objects based upon a method involving the multiple and redundant application to each article, and limited access cataloging, of invisible, indelible registration code markings unique to each property owner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The theft of goods such as automobiles, boats and marine equipment, objects of art, and collectibles has been a long-standing problem in society, and the prior art is replete with many approaches to avoid or deter theft, such as by marking or by placing identification markers on articles which may be subject to theft, either openly or in secret locations, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 883,778; 1,372,036; 1,443,383; 1,467,961; 1,556,895; 2,907,586; 3,643,358; 4,239,261; 4,243,734; 4,336,754; 4,591,707; 4,763,928, or with markings that are not normally visible, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,192,860 and 4,765,655. Moreover, a central office or records keeping file is sometimes maintained to keep records of markings, serial numbers, etc. to aid in the identification of recovered stolen property, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,423,763; 4,271,352 and 4,650,219. However, the prior art has not disclosed or suggested a comprehensive antitheft security system similar to that of the subject invention.